Fantasies Come True for Lecterphiles
by Fauna
Summary: Finally, ChApTeR 2 of THE SCENARIO FIC! Please enjoy, I hope you guys like it. I classified it under fantasy, because I am basically writing YOUR fantasies for you! Mwahaha!
1. Fauna's Scenario for Luna

FAUNA'S FANTASIES:  
  
WELCOME TO THE SCENARIO FICS!!!  
  
Hello, my lovely lovely friends. You little lecterphiles out there know what this is, but for the average lecter lover, let me explain. The Scenario Fics are stories created at the wish of any of my fellow lecterphiles. They simply give me a setting to work with, and I supply the GD. This first chapter of the Scenario Fics, as I will post them in chapters of the same title (I think), is for the sweet  
  
*&^%$#$%^&*LUNA*&^%$%^&*  
  
Congratulations lovey, on being the first to fantasize about Lecter through me!  
  
One moment, I'll wake him up. ^walks to small door, knocks lightly^ Hannibal? Hannibal, wake up, you have to do one of my fics for me. ^silence ensues, Fauna knocks again^ Hannibal? Come on, you promised.   
  
^a growl can be heard behind the door^ I refuse to take part in this. It's a bugouis excuse to be near me, and I won't allow it. I'm not opening this door.  
  
^Fauna shoulders the door and it bursts open, sending the doctor back a step or two^ Listen Hannibal, I've been very nice to you, very polite-  
  
^Hannibal steps up to the small young woman^ Nice? You call kidnapping me from a perfect operetta nice? You know what you look like to me, little Fauna?  
  
I've heard this before, and I know what comes next. But I can tell you know, I SHOULD look like your scenario author, because that's what I am. Now, you WILL come with me, or I won't hesitate to send you to Diana for a little change in costuming...  
  
^the fight drains from Lecter quickly. Offers his arm to fauna willingly^ No, let's not do that. Can this just go quickly?  
  
^Fauna happily grabs the doctor's hand and pulls him out the door into the waiting fic^ As quickly as it takes to make one your your biggest fans happy, sexy doctor!  
  
ENTERING LUNA'S SCENARIO: A DAY AT THE LIBRARY  
  
The library was quiet as usual. Most people were reading their literary selections, and the cranky old librarian was shushing all those who weren't. The only thing out of place at this serene library was a young woman reshelving books on a little ladder. This young lady goes by the name of Luna, and dear Luna was making quite a bit of noise.  
  
She had started out shelving the books, but soon got lost in her own daydreams. In them, she saw a debonair gentleman standing behind her, doing something wonderful to her neck. For some strange reason, which she of course knew, this made her think of cannibals.  
  
Just as the man turned to speak to her in her dream, Luna heard the rude librarian chastise her. "What are you doing, stupid girl!? Pay attention to your work!"  
  
The startled Luna stepped too far back on the ladder at the woman's words. In a most unbecoming manner, she fell off the ladder and onto the padding of her rear end.   
  
Only a moment was allowed for Luna to think of her bruised bottom, before several large books came crashing on top of her. In her fall, the books she had held flew from her arms, knocking the top shelve from the bookcase, the contents of which were spilling onto her head.  
  
Trying to cover her poor head, she glanced up to see the dislodged shelf falling rapidly toward her face. In mere seconds, she would have vicious black eyes to replace her lovely green ones.  
  
Closing her eyes tight, she let out a small shriek and awaited the impact; but it never came. Hesitantly, she opened one eyes, and was confronted with a most astonishing picture.  
  
Before her stood her true love, her wonderful, debonair gentleman. She knew it was him, but she couldn't remember his name, undoubtedly the side effects of being hit with thirty some-odd books. He stood there, holding the heavy shelf inches above her head, looking at her with great concern.  
  
Luna scooted away from under the shelf so he could lay it on the floor. Oblivious to the crowd gathering, she looked up at this handsome man. "You- you saved my eye."  
  
The man nodded with a mischeivious smile. "I believe I did. Your daydreams, sweet Luna, seem to be of a dangerous nature. My own do not entail books being hurled at my head."  
  
Luna blushed, casting her eyes down. "I was just, just distracted. Thank you for helping me." She stood to gather the fallen books, but was stopped abruptly by strong hands on her waist.  
  
The man leaned to her ear. "I expect more thanks than this, my dear. I hope you are VERY grateful."  
  
Luna felt her heart skip at the warmth of his breath on her ear and neck. "I am. I am very grateful."  
  
The man pressed his lips to her neck, allowing time to inhale her scent. "Let us see just how grateful you are." The man grabbed Luna's slight frame, holding her tightly in his arms, and carryed her out of the library and into a waiting black Jaguar.  
  
After she was thoroughly secured into the passenger seat, the man started the car. "Do you remember me, Luna?"  
  
The girl shook her head slightly. "I know I'm supposed to be obsessed with you or something, but I don't remember your name."  
  
He nodded. They drove in silence for almost an hour until he parked outside a small stone building. Taking her hand, he walked her into the building, turning on the lights as they entered.  
  
Luna was in a familiar place, and her memory rushed back to her quickly: she was in the model of the Chesapeake kitchen that the Lecterphiles had built recently. It was perfectly reconstructed, down to the chopped chives on the cutting board. She knew who her handsome man was the minute she saw the refrigerator.  
  
The man turned the lights down slightly and pushed Luna into the refrigerator, not bothering to pin her hair because it didn't grow past her chin. He leaned against her, his face mere centimeters from her own.   
  
"Do you remember Luna? Do you remember me?"  
  
A small smile came to Luna's lips. "You are Doctor Hannibal Lecter, the sexiest man alive."  
  
Hannial grinned, showing his gleaming baby teeth. "That I am. Do you know what I have planned for you?"  
  
Luna shook her head no.  
  
He leaned even closer. "I'll do things to you of which you've only dreamt. You will stay with me until I feel your gratitude has been fully shown to me, and I am satisfied. Now tell me, little Luna..." he licked his lips delishiously. "What do you think of my plans?"  
  
Luna batted her eyes playfully, whispering, "Bring it on."  
  
The doctor's maroon eyes flashed with desire as he took his claim of Luna's lips, kissing her with more passion than she had ever known.   
  
FASTFORWARD 4 DAYS LATER  
  
The library had returned to its normal routine of serenity after the events of the earlier week. But, as was destined to happen, the calm was broken when the front door creaked open.  
  
In walked a changed Luna, looking very chic and sophisticated. Her clothing was the same, her hair was the same, but her eyes glowed with wild inhibition. She had the look of someone who had been thoroughly sexed.  
  
She walked briskly to the counter of the cranky old librarian. With a flourish, she tossed a note at the wrinkled old woman before dashing back through the door.   
  
The note said:  
  
"I won't be volunteering anymore, as I have no more time for such a mean and ignorant person. ~Luna  
  
P.S. Have you ever heard my mottos?   
  
Eat the rude.  
  
But, I wouldn't worry too much. My other is: "All good FLESH to those who wait...."  
  
Ta for now~ H."  
  
END OF LUNA'S SCENARIO  
  
^Fauna pulls Hannibal back through the door^ Now that wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
^shakes head resolutely^ It wasn't horrible, no. I don't want to do it again. Right now, I'd appreciate some dinner very much.  
  
^Fauna kisses Lecter on the cheek^ Silly doctor, you have AT LEAST 20 more fics to do. I'll go get you some barbecued ribs.  
  
^grimaces^ Fauna, I don't wish to dine on pork tonight, thank you.  
  
^smiles innocently^ Not pork, the meat was donated curtousy of the "I hate Harry Potter" club. You'll like it.  
  
^fauna exits room, Lecter lays back on bed^ I hope she doesn't forget the amorone... 


	2. Luna's Scenario for Fauna

Chapter 2 Fauna Written by Luna, Posted by Fauna   
  
She couldn't believe she was actually in Florence! And in a night  
club no less! Fauna and a few friends had snuck away from the hotel  
where the chaperones, for her school trip, thought they were sound  
asleep in their rooms. Engineering the whole feat had been up to her,  
and sneaking out six giggling girls was no easy task. However, she  
had managed with her usual efficiency . she didn't obsess about one  
of the world's greatest fugitives for nothing!  
  
They'd gone down the stairs by their door and then out through the  
hotel's kitchen so they wouldn't be seen at the front desk. After  
hailing a cab, they'd all squashed in and managed to communicate with  
the driver that they wanted to go dancing. He had taken them to one  
of Florence's smaller, but more prestigious nightclubs. Normally they  
never would have gotten in, but their driver seemed to be a friend of  
the bouncer, so they were let in right away. Now here they were, all  
seated around a little round table, but none of them had the courage  
to get up on the dance floor. At home, they would have had no  
problem, but here they were worried that they would look foolish. The  
music was being dj'd by a local man, who had real talent. Fauna was  
rather disappointed with them. She'd gone to quite a bit of trouble  
to get them out of the hotel and now none of them were going to  
dance. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered. Just then, a young  
Italian guy came up to their table.  
  
"Ciao!" he said looking around at their faces. His glance stopped on  
Fauna.  
  
"Ciao!" her friends chorused together, amid a few giggles . he was  
fairly cute. Fauna didn't say anything; he was too young for her  
taste and smelled rather strongly of cheap cologne. He babbled  
something in Italian, which she couldn't understand, so she just  
shrugged her shoulders and turned away. The guy grabbed her hand and  
pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" she said irritably, trying to remove her hand from the  
guy's grasp.  
  
"Go on Fauna, he wants to dance with you," on of her friends coaxed.  
  
"Yah, Fauna, go dance!" the others chimed in. Oh great, she thought,  
as she was practically dragged across room to the dance floor. This  
was not how she had imagined her evening. When she thought of what  
she had been imagining earlier, a slight blush came to her cheeks.  
She really shouldn't think such things, but it wasn't like she was  
ever going to run into the man, the stuff of her daydreams.  
  
Her thoughts were promptly returned to the present when she felt a  
hand on her lower back. Her annoying dance partner was trying to feel  
her up, but she was having none of it! She tried to move back until  
she was out of his immediate reach, but every step that she moved  
back he took a step forward. He smiled at her with crooked teeth,  
thinking the pretty girl was playing hard to get. She called to her  
friends,   
  
"Hey ya'll! Come join us!" thinking that with a larger group dancing  
together, the guy would be forced to behave himself. Her friends  
didn't take the hint though; they just giggled some more and gave her  
the thumbs up sign. She continued to move backwards away from the  
moron, and he continued to advance on her. She had crossed almost the  
entire dance floor. She was about to turn and leave the ass standing  
there by himself, when she bumped into something very solid and warm.  
She tried to turn and apologize to whoever she had bumped into, but a  
strong arm, in a black silk shirt, slipped around her waist and held  
her firmly in place against a very broad and solid chest.  
  
" `Ya'll' is such terrible slang, my dear," a voice, rich and smooth  
like chocolate, whispered in her ear. Fauna couldn't stop the shiver  
that raced down her back, even as she wondered who on earth was  
standing behind her. Her thoughts were sidetracked as the guy she had  
been dancing with made some rude comment in Italian. She didn't  
understand but from the tone, she decided that he was probably  
protesting the position the man behind her had taken up. She, on the  
other hand, wasn't minding at all. She put her hand on the man's  
forearm and could feel hard muscle beneath smooth silk. She wished  
she could turn around to see the rest of him, but he wasn't letting  
her move. He replied to the boy she had been dancing with in Italian,  
and again she didn't understand the words, but the man's tone made  
his meaning clear, and his breath on her neck invoked more shivers.  
From the look on the young guy's face, the man behind her had made  
himself understood. His eyes bulged slightly in shock, before he  
turned and fled back across the room.  
  
Once the young man, and his stench, was out of the immediate  
vicinity, the arm around her waist loosened slightly allowing her to  
turn around and thank her rescuer. She lifted her head to gaze into  
flashing blue eyes, and the words of appreciation stuck in her  
throat, as recognition hit. A slight frown creased his brows as he  
sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Let me guess, a fan, right?" he asked although he already knew the  
answer. Fauna could only nod weakly. He picked up her right hand in  
his left and moved her backwards a few steps, until they were back on  
the dance floor. They were soon moving sensuously to the music, his  
right arm still firmly around her waist. "At least I don't have to  
worry about you alerting anyone to my identity, right?" Fauna caught  
the flash of menace and warning in his eyes and vigorously shook her  
head. All she could really think about was how her stomach was  
snuggled against his hip, his leg between hers as he expertly turned  
her to move away form the table where her friends sat.  
  
"Are you normally this quiet or are you still in shock?" he asked  
with a quirk of an eyebrow. This prompted her to smile a little and  
answer,  
  
"No I'm not usually this quiet, I just don't know what to say," she  
replied truthfully.  
  
"You should do that more often," he commented cryptically, and then  
lowered his head to her ear when she frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"Smile, you have the cutest dimples," he whispered to her. She  
blushed furiously which made him chuckle. She felt the vibrations  
from his chest all the way down to her toes.  
  
"What did you say to him?" she questioned hoping to change the  
subject. He quirked an eyebrow but answered her,   
"I told him that you were my fiancée and that if he knew what was  
good for him, he'd make himself scarce. I think I also mentioned  
something about him being outclassed, and that for an intelligent  
young woman experience was often more attractive than youth."  
  
"Your fiancée?!?" Fauna gasped, shocked once again.  
  
"Hmmhmm," he purred in her ear. "You are young enough to be my  
daughter but that would hardly explain our presence in a nightclub.  
Do you object to my little story?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, no, not at all, ahhh..." Fauna stammered, a fresh blush  
staining her cheeks.  
  
"A most becoming shade of red," he commented slyly. "Why are you  
embarrassed? Or is something else causing your increased colouring?"  
he suggested. She felt his chest expand as he inhaled deeply. His  
sense of smell wasn't actually that good was it? She closed her eyes  
praying it wasn't. "Just as I thought," she heard him say above her  
head. Oh, NO!! I hope he's not offended she prayed.  
  
"It seems your suitor has found some friends to back him up," was the  
next comment uttered in the voice that made her knees go weak. Fauna  
sighed in relief and opened her eyes to see the young man from  
earlier at the bar, gesturing at them, surrounded by a group of other  
guys.  
  
"I think we should leave before he stirs up trouble," he suggested  
and turned her towards the door his hand resting on the small of her  
back.  
  
"Together?" she squeaked. He glanced down at her with a grin of  
amusement.  
  
"Yes, unless you want to be bothered by him for the rest of your  
school trip?" He asked, still guiding her through the crowd.  
  
Unfortunately, the young guy and a couple of his friends followed.  
Once they were out on the sidewalk, they turned right. "Just keep  
walking," he told he in a low voice as she noticed that they were  
being followed. They had almost reached a black Mercedes Benz when a  
voice called out behind them in Italian. She was swiftly turned to  
face the three boys, as the man beside her answered. The growl of  
menace in his voice was plain, and although the boys shifted their  
weight backwards, they didn't leave. They seemed to think there was  
safety in numbers; stupid boys, Fauna thought.  
  
The middle of the three said something rapidly including a few  
obscene gestures. Fauna's cheeks began to glow again as she tried to  
decipher what was being said. The man's arm tightened around her  
waist as he gave her a short translation,  
  
"They don't believe my story, and want proof that you're mine," he  
said. Fauna stopped breathing as he said that . how many times had  
she imagined those words. They were just acting she had to remind  
herself. "I think I'll have to teach them a lesson," he murmured, and  
Fauna started in panic. She knew what that meant, and her head  
whipped around to catch his gaze.  
  
"Kiss me, please," she whispered, pleading with her eyes. She could  
see him consider and then he said something in Italian to the young  
men before she was enveloped in his arms. One hand came up to cradle  
the nape of her neck and then all thought stopped. The feel of his  
smooth lips on hers, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth, until  
she sighed and admitted him entrance. It was a completely thorough,  
bone melting, earth-shattering kiss.  When he finally lifted his head  
to gaze down at her, her eyes were closed and his arms were the only  
things keeping her upright.  She leaned against him as he straitened  
up.  He sent a look of pure male domination at the boys over her  
strawberry blond curls; the alpha male marking his territory.  
  
Something in his gaze finally penetrated the dense skulls of the boys  
and they turned and fled after making a few rude comments about  
grandfathers.  He shook his head at the lack of breeding in today's  
youth, before returning his attention to the young woman in his  
arms.  He'd seen her come in with her friends, and knew right away  
that she was American.  That could prove useful to him.  He usually  
went to the nightclub to watch people, and enjoy a glass of wine.  
The wine was often more interesting than the people, and yet every  
once in a while there was an exception.  He patted her cheek and her  
eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Come on, honey, let's get you home," he murmured.  He opened the  
passenger side door of the Benz, and helped her in before moving over  
to his side of the car.  The engine started with a loud purr, as he  
pulled away from the curb.  Fauna thought he was going to take her  
back to the hotel, and it took her a minute to realize they were on a  
road headed out of town.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked, in a panicky voice.  
  
"Come now, my dear, surely you aren't afraid of me now?" his stress  
of the last word, brought all the sensations of his kiss rushing back  
to her.  
  
"No, not exactly," she replied breathlessly.  
  
"Good," he purred.  "Quid pro quo, little Fauna," he said to her.  "I  
got rid of the little boy who wanted to play with you, and now you  
owe me."  Owe him!  Owe him what? Fauna thought, as her cheeks once  
again became warm.  He laughed as they drove on through the night,  
but refused to elaborate on exactly what it was he wanted from her.  
___________  
The next morning Fauna had her story perfectly rehearsed when she got  
back to the hotel.  In her hand was a letter from her uncle, who  
lived outside the city, to her chaperones explaining her absence the  
night before . it was written in a fine copperplate script.  She  
didn't think it was going to work, but who was she to question the  
master.  Once inside the lobby, she was accosted by girls and adults  
alike.  After handing over the letter and reciting her tale, she  
waited for judgment.  For some strange reason, the chaperones  
believed her, but she was told that she should have let someone know  
where she was going.  She smiled and apologized for worrying anyone,  
before she was dragged off to do some more shopping.  The other girls  
were anxious to see all they could in their last few hours.  Their  
plane back to the States left that afternoon.  
  
After reaching the airport, and getting checked in, they managed to  
find their gate and board their plane.  Once on board, however, the  
stewardess informed them that there had been a mix up with the  
seating and that three of them would have to come with her up to  
first class.  The girls all clamored to be chosen, but the stewardess  
took the three closest to her, one of which happened to be Fauna.  
  
Once they reached the front of the plane, the stewardess directed the  
other two girls to a pair of seats, and then motioned Fauna to a seat  
six rows up.  She smiled and apologized for separating her from her  
friends, but Fauna just smiled and said that was quite all right.  
She slid into her seat, and sighed with content.  She was so busy  
looking around that she didn't notice the man next to her lower his  
newspaper.  She almost jumped out of her seat, when a warm hand  
rested on her thigh and a voice greeted,  
"Well, hello my dear." 


End file.
